Killer Kunoichis
by Neko Oni
Summary: TentenxNeji. For vengence she became an Sclass missing nin and joined Akatsuki. She sacrificed everything for the love of a blind boy.
1. changed

Woot, this is my second Ten x Neji fic! Whee! And I'm sooo effing hyper right now; had TOO many sugar cookies. And eggnog. Gotta luurve the eggnog!

PARINGS: Ten-ten x Neji

SUMMARY: She stood between him and death. To protect him, she'd walk a dark, bloody path. Eh, I guess a less dramatic way to put it is; Ten-ten becomes an S-class missing nin to save Neji. Hinata kicks some butt, too.

WARNINGS: bloodshed. Violence. Ten-ten's a bad ass. (woot, so is Hinata)

NOTES: Eh, yeah, Neji's blind in this. Like, literally blind; he can't see.

DISCLAIMER: Stands for the entire story. Me no own Naruto, and me make no money off of this.

Oh, and for those of you who don't know, kunoichi female ninja

Shinobi ninja (c'mon, if you're a naru fan you've SOO gotta know this by now -.- )

&&&&&&&&

KILLER KUNOICHI

By: Neko Oni

Prologue: Changes

She stood, looking at herself in the mirror. Tonight was the night, now was the time. There would be no turning back. And if she failed, Neji would die. Then all the preparation, training, sacrifice, blood, sweat, and tears, would be for naught.

She shook her head; she couldn't let herself think like that. She had to have nerves of steel; she couldn't back out now. Neji's life depended upon her. Frowning, she gazed at her reflection. How far she'd come from the girl she'd once been. No one would recognize her now. But that was all part of the plan. If she succeeded, if she saved Neji, she could never go back to the way things used to be.

The two buns were gone, brown hair shorn short. It stuck up in ragged spikes from the choppy job she'd done with her kunai. Long hair would get in the way; even pulled back, it was a danger. A tie could be cut or broken, then her hair would fall, getting in her face, blinding her. It was a small risk, but the smallest things often meant the difference between life and death, success or failure. And she wouldn't risk it; this was too important.

Her dark, chocolaty brown eyes with glints of gold were hard. The warmth and care-free feelings had long been gone. That part of her died when Neji had been sentenced to death. Her lips, too, were pressed hard, her smile and laughter long gone.

Ten-ten had changed. Staring at herself, she almost didn't recognize the strong, young kunoichi she'd become. The smiling girl with buns who'd idolized Tsunade-sama was gone. In her place stood a grim creature, desperate to save the one she loved. The one for whom she as putting everything on the line.

She'd become strong; one of the strongest ninja in Konohoa. Not just one of the strongest females, but one of the best ninja. Period. She was dangerous, a force to be reckoned with. She had to be; it was the only way, she was the only one, who could save Neji.

She'd always been good with weapons, and trained hard. She had her goals, and worked hard for them. She hadn't been a bad shinobi, but neither was the at the top. No, never had that desperate drive fueled the training of the elite, driving them to obsession. Sasuke, his desire for power to kill his older brother. Lee, to prove that you didn't need a special blood line to be an excellent ninja. Neji, his desire to be strong so no one can hurt him, to prove he was worth something even if he wasn't of the main branch. Naruto, his desire for recognition from those who shunned him.

But on the day Neji lost his sight, all that changed. Good ceased to be good enough, and training to her limit wasn't enough either. To save Neji, she had to become better; the best. She had to push herself beyond her limit. Training wasn't intense; it was insane. So while the Hyuuga prodigy lay bloody, beaten, and blind in a coma, Ten-ten trained. Many said she'd snapped and that was how she dealt with her grief. Only two knew the truth; herself and Hinata, heir to the clan she was going to slaughter. The clan that was going to kill Neji because he was blind, therefore defective.

TBC…

&&&&&

Eh, reviews are always appreciated. Oh, and Merry Christmas to all! Woot! C'mon, 'tis the holiday season; review and I'll give you a sugar cookie! Ooh, wait, even better!

&shoves Neji, dressed in a cute Christmas kimono, forward& EEE! Review and get a kiss from Neji under the mistletoe!


	2. plan

Special thanks to Shadow Amaryllis for reviewing!

&&&&&&&&

They were the cause of his blindness. It was not a mission, not an enemy that stole Neji's sight, but his spiteful aunt. Hiashi's wife was jealous of Neji's talent. Her own daughter, the supposed heir, was a failure, a disgrace. Hinata brought her shame. She'd taken her rage and humiliation out on her talented, innocent nephew. She activated his curse seal, laughing as he cried, writhing in agony. She kept it up for a prolonged time, cackling as Neji's retinas, his eyes, were burned away as the Byakugan was destroyed by the connection to the curse seal.

The pain had been so intense, the damage so severe, that Neji was left in a coma. Hiashi found his nephew, rushed him to the hospital. But the damage had been done; Neji would never see again. Innocent victim or not, it didn't matter; either way, Neji was blind. As such, he could no longer be a shinobi. He was a weakness; it would be easy for an enemy to capture him and learn the secrets of the Byakugan. To protect the precious blood trait, Neji must die. The clan elders overrode Hiashi; Neji would die by poison; absinthe mixed with wolfsbane. He would die in silent agony; it was a slow, painful death. Namita had suggested it. It would be administered soon as Neji was released from the hospital.

A sobbing Hinata had told Ten-ten this, searching the older kunoichi out soon as the Hyuga heiress learned of her dear cousin's fate. Nothing could be done; Hinata had tried all she could. None of the senseis, Kurenai or Gai, could interfere; not even the hokage had the power to interfere in Hyuga affairs. Hinata had even set off Naruto's loud mouth, but no shinobi could act. Neji would die.

Ten-ten was with the younger Hyuga at the hot springs, Hinata wailing with grief and the brown haired teen wracked her brain, trying to think of any option. But there was nothing any of them could do to save Neji. Just then, she'd seen the Uchiha boy walk by. Sasuke, who wanted to kill his brother for the slaughter of his clan.

A switch flipped in her head, and her heart skipped a beat. She gasped, and Hinata, tears in her huge, pearly lilac eyes, looked at her. Ten-ten stared at the fan symbol on the dark haired boy's back. "What would you do to save Neji?"

Hinata gave her an odd look. They'd been doing all they could! "Anything! I'd take his place, but the elders won't take the switch! They wouldn't even accept my offer of handing over the title of heir to Hanabi."

Ten-ten's mind was racing, and she trembled slightly in her excitement. Hinata looked frightened; the weapon's mistress must have cracked! "They can't administer the poison until Neji's released from the hospital. He won't be released until he wakes up." Her smile was grim when she turned to look at Hinata fully. "You need to make sure he doesn't wake up."

Hinata's eyes went wide. "W-what?"

Ten-ten's smile grew, the gold in her dark eyes flashing. "I need more time. You can give me that time. Drug him, use pressure points, whatever it takes, keep him in a coma. We'll control when he wakes; that way, I'll be ready."

"Y-you can save N-Neji?" The heiress's voice trembled with hope.

Ten-ten nodded. "All I need is time to prepare. It is dangerous, though. No one can know, or we'll have the weight of the mighty Hyuga house crash down on us." Hinata flinched at those words, shuddering and hugging herself, but here eyes were determined.

Ten-ten extended her bare forearm, vulnerable inside exposed. "Make the pact in blood if you're serious." Hinata gasped, sputtered, and stared at the older girl as if she'd just sprouted another head. Ten-ten narrowed her eyes. "I'm serious; I need to know you are, too. I can't do this without you. Neji's life is in your hands. He needs you."

That steeled the dark haired girl. Hinata gulped, rolled up her sleeve, gritted her teeth, took her own kunai, and cut her inner forearm. Ten-ten did the same, then they pressed the wounds together. A pact signed in blood. They committed themselves to saving the pretty little bird who'd touched both their lives, their hearts. They were sisters in a conspiracy.

That night, something in Ten-ten changed. She never visited Neji in the hospital again; she was too busy training. Hinata visited a lot, though, and her beloved cousin never woke up from his coma.

TBC…..


	3. preparation

Ten-ten was desperate to save Neji, but even more than that, she was burned by the injustice. The hokage, ANBU, their senseis, all had the power to stop the execution of an innocent. But, because of village politics, they wouldn't. They who had the power would sit back and let Neji be killed. Rage boiled in her heart; she'd never felt any emotion as strong. It consumed her entire being. It gave her the drive she needed to save Neji.

Her plan was horrifying. Shocking. Insane. And it was the only way. To save an innocent life, the guilty would die. She would kill the elders before they killed Neji. She would be breaking a dozen laws, betraying Konohoa. But she couldn't stand idly by while Neji was killed. She loved him; he was her moon, her sun. Her world revolved around him, and he loved her just as much. She could never live in this village with the knowledge that the village stood by and let those…those monsters…kill her Neji-bird.

&&&&&

Ten-ten stared at herself in the mirror. Yes, she had changed; from a care-free girl into a mass murderer. She was planning on following the footsteps of Uchiha Itachi, but the clan wasn't her own, and she wasn't slaughtering the entire clan. Only those who sought Neji's life.

Just taking Neji and running, the Hyugas would merely follow and kill Ten-ten and Neji both. No, Neji would only be safe once those who were after his life were dead. And Ten-ten would make them dead.

She was dressed all in black; black capris and black t-shirt, kunais, shurikens, and scrolls hidden about her person. Her body was lean and hard, her eyes cold, posture defiant. She was defying all of Konohoa, and the fiercesome Hyugas.

She was defying all she'd ever known, all she ever was. But her beliefs had been rattled, shaken to the core, when she learned no one would do anything to stop the death of an innocent. In her mind, that made the official ninja villages no better than rogue ninjas.

Ten-ten held her headband in her hand, glaring at the leaf symbol shining up at her. Her last tie to this place, her home. The home that had betrayed her. In her other, she tightly gripped a kunai. The same kunai she'd used to hack off her hair. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes as the sharp, solid metal sliced through the metal plate, scratching it. There was a slash mark through the leaf symbol. She was no longer a part of Konohoa.

In the mirror, her face had paled slightly. As she tied the headband around her forehead, a small pang twisted her heart. She'd just declared herself a missing-nin. There were no tears in her to cry. She was hollow, empty. Methodically, she double checked her weapons; she was well armed. She was ready to earn the status of an S-class criminal, and save Neji's life.


	4. slaughter

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you guys are enjoying this story!

I'm enjoying writing it, but I definitely don't think it's one of my better works. It just seems so…dis-spirited..O.o? Is that even a word? And I'm not too happy with the scene below…but, whatever, I won't hold y'all up anymore. Enjoy!

&&&&&&&&

The midnight sky was overcast. Thick, dark clouds blocked out the moon's light and snuffed the twinkling stars. A light snow blanketed the village, heralding the coming winter. The pure whiteness lightened the darkness, making everything cast in shades of grey instead of black. But with no light, it was hard to see, even for well trained shinobi. And it was cold.

The perfect night for murder. Ten-ten shifted on her perch, the branch not even creaking from her careful distribution of her weight as she stared at the massive wall surrounding the Hyuga compound. Soon, it would be time for the changing of the sentries; time for her to make her move.

Hinata hadn't visited Neji for two weeks; two weeks ago, he'd woken up. He was groggy and weak, but still able to be taken home. At dawn, he would be given the poison. She knew Neji would fight, but without his Byakugan, he had no hope against the entire clan.

Ten-ten tightened her grip on her sharp, metal shurikens held between her fingers, ready to be launched. This was not murder. This was tenchu; justice from heaven. She was not like Itachi at all. She wasn't slaughtering the entire clan; only those who stood in her way. And she was only doing so because they were going to kill Neji, who had done no wrong except be born into the cadet branch. If the hokage and the others wouldn't interfere, then she would. She would be the blade of justice.

The guards scanned around them once more with their Byakugan, checking for intruders. Ten-ten leapt swiftly, silently, always two leaps ahead of their roving gaze. No other shinobi could do it, but she'd trained with Neji for so long, she knew how the Byakugan worked. Satisfied, the guards walked away from the wall, retiring for the night.

She launched her shurikens; four bodies, those of the old guards and the new, fell silently. Not dead, just wounded enough that they won't be doing anything for a while. The morning relief would find them. She hurled over the branches, pushing more chakra into her feet, giving her enough power to leap over the wall.

Kunais and shurikens hailed her arrival into the court yard. They thunked loudly into poles and stone, and thudded dully when metal met flesh. Hinata had given Ten-ten a layout of the compound; she knew exactly where she was going. She flew through the main complex, where the Hyugas trained and held formal meetings, into the side corridors, where the Hyuga elders and main branch members lived.

The closer she got, the tighter the security became. The sentries posed little to no problem for her. Hinata had drugged the food, not enough to arouse suspicion; just enough to make sure everyone's movements were slow and sluggish. Showers of kunais and shurikens preceded her, thunking into everything and leaving a mess behind her as she sped along.

The thumping of the throwing stars as they hit their targets alerted the guards ahead of them, and the few Hyuga main branch members still up at this late hour. But thanks to Hinata's drugs, they posed little threat to her. Until she rounded the last corner, kicked open the rice paper sliding door, and found Neji.

TBC…

&&&&&

Oooohhh…nasty cliffy there! Sorry, I couldn't find a better place to cut off…


	5. blood red

This fic is really not turning out how I planned it at all. It was SO much better in my head. This really, really isn't one of my better works- I'm beyond disappointed in it. I feel like its complete and utter crap.

Shadow Amaryllis brought up several good points in a review that I think everyone should know. The plot is so full of holes it's disgusting. And everyone's horribly OOC. This is a half-baked fic. Anyway, one question was how did Hinata manage to poison the food? Umm…honestly, no clue. Maybe she snuck into the kitchen? . Second point was that the Hyuga Clan would offer much more resistance. Yes, they should have. Again, blame my crappy writing skills and lack of imagination.

I do wish this fic was better written. And better thought out. I wrote this on a whim- I was tired of fics where kunoichi were repeatedly portrayed as weaker than some of the guys. I mean, they never get to do anything cool or crazy like the guys do. They don't have the drive Sasuke, Naruto, etc all have. It's like…they're all mediocre. So, I wanted to write one where the kunoichis kicked butt. And I love Neji-angst. I lurve Neji, and I lurve torturing him even more. Hence, make Neji blind, and Hinata and Ten Ten go on a killing spree. Slaughter the Hyuga Clan. Pretty crazy, right up there with Itachi!

Sorry for the horribly long A/N.

&&&&&&&&

A/N: Make sure you've paid attention to the warnings in chapter one. For the amazingly stupid ones out there who do not read warnings- even when written in attention-grabbing, capital letters- I'll state it again. WARNING BLOODSHED. I've said it twice now. So I'd better not hear any whining. It's very simple; don't like it, then get lost.

Ten Ten skidded to a stop, chest heaving. Her brown eyes were wide. She'd made a mess with her shurikens, but apparently she'd missed the slaughter. Blood was spattered on the walls. The wrinkled, bloodied bodies of the elders lay in discarded, haphazard heaps throughout the room. Body parts lay amongst the red puddles staining the tatami mats, so thick the straw couldn't soak it all up. No kunais or shurikens were visible; this damage, this massacre was done with a heavier blade. That of a sword. The room was soaked in blood; everything was drenched in red. The killer hadn't just killed; the victims had been butchered, torn apart limb by bloody limb. Literally.

At the center, wrapped in a blue blanket, lay Neji. Blood spattered on the blanket, and on Neji's pale, soft white face. His eyes were pearly white; their lilac sheen was gone. He was blind. His eyes were focused at an odd angle, as if he was trying to see something that wasn't there. His long, thick sienna hair had been braided. His pretty, bloody face was a blank slate. Fear that had been replaced by shock.

Hinata knelt at his side. She wore a mesh shirt over a black tank top and dark purple capris. There were a few drops of blood on her; a few cuts and scratches. Everything-and everyone else- was coated in blood. But she wasn't. From the splatter patterns on the walls, floor and ceiling, Ten Ten knew the blade had struck out, slicing away from the killer, thus directing the spray of blood outwards. The killer wouldn't be coated in blood.

Hinata smiled sweetly at Ten Ten. "I apologize. But the elders decided to execute Neji tonight. It was an unforeseen hitch on our plans." The Hyuga girl was strangely calm and serene, but she held Neji's lily white hand tightly in her own bloody ones.

A dismembered hand speckled with moles lay near her foot. Ten Ten curled her upper lip and stepped over it, wincing at the squishing sound of blood under her feet. She gasped when she came closer; Hinata had scored her own headband as well.

Neji stiffened at the sound of feet on the tatami mats. He reached around as if searching for a kunai, but Hinata held his hand tighter. "It's alright; it's just Ten Ten."

Neji struggled to sit up. All that time in a coma, and the drugs Hinata'd put into his body, left him weak. Hinata put her arms around her older cousin, helping him up. "Ten Ten?" Neji asked, holding out his hands.

Ten Ten knelt, wincing at the cooling blood soaking into her knees. She nodded, then realized Neji couldn't see it. Neji would never see again. "I'm here." She took his hands in her own. Neji was cool to the touch.

"You never came to see me." His voice was soft, sounding almost hurt.

Ten Ten coughed, quickly lying. "I did; you were in a coma, remember."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Ten Ten leaned forward, pulling free of Neji's hands and wrapping her arms around his slim waist, pulling him to her. His lips were soft and cool. And tasted like blood. Neji had lost weight in the hospital; too much. Through the thin yukata he wore, she could feel his bones. Neji's unseeing eyes closed, and Ten Ten ran her hands over his bloodied braid, wishing she could undo it and run her fingers through his thick hair.

Hinata watched them, annoyed that Ten Ten took her cousin out of her arms. She coughed delicately; Ten Ten raised her head and looked at her. "We'd better get going; we need all the time we can get to put distance between us and Konohoa."

Ten Ten sighed. "You're right."

Hinata reached for Neji, but Ten Ten wrapped her arms around him. "I'll carry him; you fought more than I did."

"He's my cousin."

"He's my lover." Brown and pearly lilac glared at one another.

Tbc…

&&&&

&coughs& Ehem…yeah, a lil bit of a spat between Ten Ten and Hinata there. Ten Ten loves Neji, and Hinata feels overly protective of her blind cousin. Hence, fight over Neji.

Oh, and don't forget to review. C'mon. You KNOW you want to. Clicking the pretty purple box is fun. So is poking Neji. So, if you review, you get to poke him! I promise, he won't see it coming! 


	6. sad Neji

Um, not much to say, cuz I don't have much time. Thanks for all the lovely reviews!

&&&&&

Neji frowned as he stirred the thick stew. It was his fault Hinata and Ten Ten were now wanted kunoichis. Why couldn't they have just let him die? He wasn't much use without his eyes, and at least they could have kept living in the village.

"Neji-chan?" Hinata asked softly, looking up from the sword she was sharpening. "You've been so sad for days now. What's wrong?"

Neji forced a smile and slowly shook his head. "Nothing, Hinata-sama."

Hinata pouted at the formal address Neji still insisted on using. Yes, she and her cousin had always been close, but even now he still referred to her as his superior, no matter how many times she'd told him not to. "Neji-"

"The stew needs more ginger." Neji said, laying the ladle aside and standing up; he went over to a lopsided, woven basket where they kept their spice jars. It was a basket Neji had made out of river reeds, which explained why it was so uneven. But it was serviceable.

Hinata continued to scrape her blade with her whet stone. She and Ten Ten were new to Akatsuki, and as newbies often got stuck doing the dirty grunt work that no one wanted to do. Which often was simple, routine assassinations of lesser lords and political figures that were in Akatsuki's way, or the way of their clients. Since the rogue ninja organization charged less than official ninja villages, many of the darker deeds of the criminal underworld were carried out through them.

It was almost the same as being in Konohoa, really. Except they had more freedom. There weren't as many rules, regulations, and protocols to follow. And they worked on a two man team, not four. It didn't matter how they did it, as long as the job got done. It actually was…nicer. Yes, Hinata couldn't say she wasn't unhappy. Ten Ten felt the same.

There was more freedom, and they were too low on the totem pole of rank to worry about big decisions and secret goals. They lived in Akatsuki territory, not ranking high enough for a place in headquarters. Still, just being in the territory meant they were protected. If any shinobi were skilled enough to make it this far alive, they'd have bigger fish to fry, such as Uchiha Itachi. How could any fisherman sent out to catch a bass resist going after a nearby shark instead? The glamour, the glory, of being the one to capture a top Akatsuki missing-nin was just too much to resist.

So, they were safe. Indeed, the only reason Akatsuki had taken them on was because of Hinata's Byakugan. A Hyuga in their midst. Who could have imagined? Hinata and Ten Ten did their jobs well, never failing a mission. They talked to no one besides themselves and kept to themselves. They asked no questions and answered none in turn; such was the way of life for rogue ninjas.

Neji, for his part, lived in the tree house with them, healing their cuts after missions, cooking, mending clothing. There was much to do; it was a rough existence. Ten Ten, who spent most of her life in the field, didn't mind. But it was an adjustment for the two Hyugas, who were used to having servants do all the hard work. Which Neji did now. In fact, the Hyuga heiress still wasn't used to it. But then she never had to do it, because Neji did it.

Checking over her blade, Hinata examined it carefully before sheathing it. She looked at Neji, who was frowning into the bubbling broth. She sighed heavily. He'd been so down for days. She rose, making her way to the wooden door and opening it. She activated her Byakugan, standing on the porch and gazed around her, checking their surroundings. It was a force of habit more than anything else.

Ten Ten sat on a nearby branch, twirling a stick and knocking snow off the other cold branches. She looked up at her companion.

Hinata continued to gaze at the tree tops, the wind ruffling her long, blue-black hair. She'd let it grow out, down past her shoulders so she could be like her Neji-chan. "He won't talk to me. Y-You…m-maybe you should try."

Tbc…


	7. talk

Thanks for the reviews. I try to answer each review I get- well, when it's signed I can- but I don't always have time, so sometimes I do reply to reviews, other times I don't because I don't have the time. So keep reviewing, and I'll be sure to get to you one of these chapters! And even when life doesn't permit me time, I still appreciate the reviews!

&&&&&&

Ten-ten sat on a nearby branch, twirling a stick and knocking snow off the other cold branches. She looked up at her companion.

Hinata continued to gaze at the tree tops, the wind ruffling her long, blue-black hair. She'd let it grow out, down past her shoulders so she could be like her Neji-chan. "He won't talk to me. Y-You…m-maybe you should try."

Ten-ten rose, brushing snow off her pants, and leapt onto the wooden porch. "Thank you." She bowed halfway to Hinata, who only nodded her head and didn't look at her. She knew how much it cost the girl to say that.

Ten-ten opened the door. "It's getting colder out there." She gazed at Neji's hunched back.

"The stew's almost done."

Ten-ten's lips pursed. "Even the birds aren't coming out. Maybe we're in for a snow storm."

"It must be bad if the cold's even bothering you." Neji's voice was soft, distracted. As ninja, they were trained to withstand the harshest of elements. What would faze other people didn't bother them a bit. It all related to body temperature, which they used chakra to regulate.

Ten-ten nodded the smacked herself on the forehead, wincing when her heel drove the metal forehead protector into her skin. She still wasn't used to Neji being blind. He knew his way around the treehouse so well, it was easy to forget he was. "Yeah. Stew smells good. It's nice when we're all here together."

Neji nodded. Ten-ten paused, then went over to her sleeping mat, which was a pile of thick furs and wool blankets, and fished out Neji's headband. She'd scored the leaf symbol on it long ago, when they first arrived. She came over to him and held out her hand. "Here."

Neji raised his eyebrows in question, hands following the sound of her voice. He missed; his hands were under hers and off to the side. Ten-ten adjusted herself and placed the forehead protector in Neji's palms. His eyes widened as he fingered it. "I-I thought I lost it!"

Ten-ten blushed. "Thank Hinata; she took it for you."

Neji fingered the gouge mark across the leaf symbol, and tears trickled down his cheeks. Ten-ten frowned and wrapped her arms around him as he cried. "Neji?"

Tbc…

&&&&&


	8. chosen destiny

Woot! Woot! Wibble! Wibble! Last chappie. .

&&&&&&&&

Neji fingered the gouge mark across the leaf symbol, and tears trickled down his cheeks. Ten-ten frowned and wrapped her arms around him as he cried. "Neji?"

Neji's hands tightened around the cloth. "I'm sorry. You two sacrificed so much for me. Just to save me, you ruined your lives. Both of you." He shook his head.

Ten-ten held him tightly; he buried his face in her shoulder. "Neji, we wanted to. We chose to, of our own free will. You never asked us. It's not your fault."

Neji shook his head as Ten-ten crushed him to her. "Hinata-sama was going to rule the Hyugas, and you-"

Ten-ten cut him off. "I could never have stayed in a place that would kill an innocent person just because of politics. I would have left anyway."

"But-" Ten-ten silenced him with a soft kiss, wiping his tears away with her calloused thumbs.

The smell of the stew drew Hinata in, and she helped herself to some dinner, along with some freshly baked and buttered bread Neji had made. Her cousin always had been a good cook. The most she could manage was ramen.

Watching Hinata bite into the warm bread, licking melted, golden butter off her lips, Ten-ten broke the kiss. Neji's head went back to her shoulder, and she ran her hands through his long, luxuriously thick sienna hair. The sounds of Hinata eating, and the delicious aroma caused her to kiss Neji on the forehead, then go and join her fellow kunoichi for dinner, Neji following.

Yes, it wasn't a grand existence. But they were happy for the most part. And that was all a shinobi could ever really ask for. All anyone could ever ask for. Yes, there were squabbles and problems in their lives, but that was just a part of life. Overall, it was good. Happily ever after only happened in fairy tales, but life going pretty good, well, who could complain?

OWARI

&&&&&&

And with that, this story has come to an end. Hope you enjoyed reading, and, as always, please review!

If you enjoyed this story, you might like my other one, Wind Beneath My Wings, which starts off as Naruto x Hinata, but has a lot of Tenten x Neji interaction as well.


End file.
